


Jeśli wydaje ci się, że wygrałeś, to masz rację

by Winnetou



Series: W oparach absurdu [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, co się tu odjaniepawliło, i może trochę fluffu, niespodziewane Stucky na koniec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki postanowił wziąć odwet na Stephenie, ale coś mu nie wyszło. Jego wspólnikom za to wyszło, a raczej weszło, aż za dobrze.   I czemu wszyscy oprócz Stephena są zaskoczeni rozwojem sytuacji?





	Jeśli wydaje ci się, że wygrałeś, to masz rację

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [If you think you won, you're right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489799) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> Oto jest - zwieńczenie i ukoronowanie serii (a przynajmniej mam szczerą na to nadzieję). Ta seria rozbiegła się z knonem bardziej, niż oczy mopsa, więc nawet nie próbujcie doszukiwać się tu logiki. I jeśli Wy się tego nie spodziewaliście to uwierzcie, że ja też ;)

Kolejny spokojny dzień nad Nowym Jorkiem właśnie dobiegał końca. Część mieszkańców zmierzała do domu na spoczynek, a część przymierzała się właśnie, żeby w końcu wychynąć z ukrycia. Niektórzy natomiast kłócili się, jaki film obejrzeć. 

Z jakichś nieznanych bliżej powodów Tony i Clint za punkt honoru postawili sobie doedukowanie swoich dwóch „niedzisiejszych” przyjaciół w kwestii klasyki kina. O ile Steve podchodził do tego pomysłu z rezerwą, to Thor był wręcz jego entuzjastą, bo bardzo szybko przekonał się, że wspólne oglądanie filmów to świetny pretekst do leżenia na kanapie, picia piwa i podjadania przekąsek. Dlatego teraz wszyscy trzej (Cap umknął, tłumacząc się randką, w którą i tak mu nie uwierzyli) rozwalili się przed wielką plazmą w salonie. Thor musiał zadowolić się fotelem, bo Tony i Clint pierwsi dopadli kanapy. Stark rozsiadł się wygodnie, a Barton położył się, zarzucając na niego nogi.

\- Czyli wszyscy zgadzamy się na _Gwiezdne Wojny_ , tak? – upewnił się Tony.  
\- Jasne – potwierdził Clint, a Thor tylko pokiwał głową. Było mu wszystko jedno, dopóki było też wystarczająco dużo piwa.  
\- Od której części zaczynamy? Uważam, że powinniśmy oglądać chronologicznie, żeby Thor się połapał, o co chodzi.  
\- Dla mnie oglądanie w kolejności powstania jest ciekawsze – zaprotestował Clint. – A w ogóle najlepiej włącz według porządku maczety. Wszyscy wiedzą, że _Mroczne widmo_ ssie.  
\- Nie będziesz obrażał _Gwiezdnych wojen_ w moim salonie! – oburzył się Tony. – I właśnie, skoro to mój salon, to oglądamy po mojemu! – zadecydował autorytarnie i na złość łucznikowi włączył _Mroczne widmo_. 

Nie dane im jednak było delektować się klasyką, ponieważ jeszcze nim przeleciały żółte napisy seans został brutalnie przerwany, bo przed ekranem nagle zmaterializował się Loki.

\- Witaj, bracie – Thor uniósł butelkę w geście pozdrowienia. Niespodziewane pojawianie się Psotnika nie robiło już na nim wrażenia, czego nie można było powiedzieć o dwóch pozostałych mężczyznach. Tony wrzasnął, a Clint zakrztusił się piwem. 

\- Spokojnie, przyjaciele – powiedział pośpiesznie Gromowładny. – Loki jest teraz tak jakby po naszej stronie.  
\- A co to za figura „tak jakby po naszej stronie”? – zapytał Tony zerkając podejrzliwie na Lokiego i jednocześnie waląc Clinta w plecy.  
\- Nie żywi już morderczych planów względem Midgardu. Prawda, Loki? – Thor zwrócił się do brata.  
\- Nie na chwilę obecną – przyznał Loki tonem, który wyraźnie świadczył o tym, że te plany mogą ulec zmianie. – Jestem tu, bo mam dla was pewną propozycję.  
\- Niby jaką? – Barton wreszcie odzyskał oddech i teraz łypał spode łba na młodszego Odinsona.  
\- Chcę, żebyście dostarczyli mi pewnego osobnika.

Trójka Avengersów spojrzała po sobie. Ciekawość walczyła w nich z nieufnością popartą doświadczeniem. 

\- I kto to niby ma być, skoro sam nie możesz go sobie dostarczyć? – zapytał Tony krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
\- I co ważniejsze – co my będziemy z tego mieć? – dodał Clint.

Loki patrzył na nich i kalkulował, ile może zdradzić. Nie trwało to długo, bo tak naprawdę wiedział, że nie ma żadnego wyboru.

\- Stephen Strange – powiedział w końcu. Thor skwitował to kpiącym prychnięciem, a Loki rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. – Wydaje się, że moja magia nie jest zbyt… efektywna w starciu z nim.  
\- Żartujesz sobie? – niedowierzał Tony.  
\- Nie żartuje – odpowiedział za brata Thor. – Po jednym z ich spotkań Loki nie chciał wyjść z komnaty przez tydzień. Ciekawi mnie, skąd ta trauma…  
\- Zamknij się, Thor! – syknął Loki.  
\- Dobra, powiedzmy, że się zgadzamy – wtrącił się Barton, zanim doszło do kolejnej rodzinnej kłótni. – Co proponujesz w zamian?  
\- Dwanaście godzin w gospodzie _Złote jabłko_ w Wanaheimie. Na mój koszt – odparł Loki.

Nazwa ta nic nie mówiła Ziemianom, ale Thor aż gwizdnął, co brzmiało obiecująco.

\- _Złote jabłko_ to największa i najdroższa gospoda Wanaheimu – wyjaśnił Thor z rozmarzoną miną. – Mają tam trunki ze wszystkich Dziewięciu Krain i potrawy, jakie tylko możecie sobie wymarzyć. Nawet jako książę byłem tam ledwie kilka razy, ale na brodę Odyna, każdy z nich był pamiętny. Poza tym Wanaheim jest siedzibą bogów płodności. I bogiń, rzecz jasna – dodał sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.

Tony’emu i Clintowi oczy zaświeciły się na ten opis, ale Thor wydawał się nieugięty.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, mój bracie, że marne dwanaście godzin w najwspanialszej gospodzie wszechświata zdoła przekonać nas do napaści na naszego przyjaciela, towarzysza w walce, osobę wspaniałą i inteligentną…

Loki przeklął i zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Doba.  
\- Stoi!

***

\- Tony, naprawdę myślisz, że to zadziała? – Clinta po raz kolejny ogarnęły wątpliwości. On i Stark siedzieli za jakimiś krzakami w parku i czekali, aż ich ofiara pojawi się w polu widzenia.  
\- Nooo tak. Raczej na pewno powinno zadziałać. Chyba…  
\- Tony, kurwa!  
\- Zadziała – Tony przestał żartować, bo wyglądało na to, że początkowy entuzjazm Clinta zaczyna znikać. – Przeanalizowałem jego techniki i doszedłem do wniosku, że kluczem do nich są gesty, które wykonuje. Jeśli skutecznie go unieruchomimy, to będzie bezbronny.

Tym więc sposobem czaili się teraz na doktora Strange’a z czymś, co przypominało usztywniane kajdany, ale obejmujące też ramiona i dłonie. Oczywiście projektu Starka.

\- Przeanalizowałem z resztą umiejętności wszystkich moich przyjaciół i wrogów, żeby w razie czego na każdego mieć patent…  
\- Zamknij się, zaraz tu będzie – przerwał jego przechwałki Barton.

Według tego, co ustalili, codziennie o tej samej porze Stephen spacerował ze swoim pieskiem po parku w pobliżu Sanctum Sanctorm. Była to idealna okazja, żeby zabawić się w porywaczy. 

Rzeczywiście, po chwili zza zakrętu alejki wyłonił się doktor Strange, prowadząc na smyczy mopsika.

\- Czy on nigdy nie zdejmuje tego kretyńskiego stroju? – zdziwił się Tony.  
\- I czemu jego pies jest ubrany tak samo, jak on? – zawtórował mu Clint.

W tej samej chwili do akcji wkroczył Thor, który jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł zza pobliskiego drzewa.

\- Ach, pan Odinson – uprzejmie przywitał się Stephen.  
\- Panie Strange – Thor skinął głową.  
\- Co pana do mnie sprowadza? Czyżby Loki znów chciał się ze mną widzieć?  
\- Można tak to ująć…

Thor szybkim ruchem złapał jedno ramię mężczyzny, podczas gdy Tony, wspomagany zbroją, wyskoczył z krzaków i unieruchomił drugie. Czarnoksiężnik nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, kiedy Clint doskoczył do niego i założył mu kajdany, które natychmiast unieruchomiły jego ręce, od dłoni po łokcie włącznie.

Wszystko trwało nie dłużej, niż minutę i w zamierzeniu miało odbyć się w całkowitej ciszy, żeby nie ściągnąć na nich uwagi. Pierwsza część planu wypaliła wyśmienicie, ale z ciszą nie całkiem im wyszło, bo gdy tylko zaatakowali Strange’a jego mopsik rzucił się na ratunek. Szczekał i warczał wściekle, próbując ugryźć każdego z osobna i wszystkich na raz. I prawie mu się udało.

\- Cóż to za nieboskie stworzenie?! – zdumiał się Tony podnosząc psiaka za skórę na karku.  
\- Zostaw Lorda Admirała, ty brutalu! – krzyknął Stephen.  
\- Serio? – Stark popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i politowania. – Wygląda bardziej jak skrzyżowanie piranii z demonem. Jestem pewien, że gdybym go puścił, spróbowałby pożreć moją duszę – stwierdził.

Skrzyżowanie piranii z demonem usiłowało wyrwać się na wolność i być może faktycznie miało apetyt na jakąś duszę, sądząc z odgłosów, jakie z siebie wydawało. 

\- Ty ignorancie! Mój mopsik jest…  
\- …pomiotem piekieł, jak za każdym razem powtarzam – dokończył za niego Loki, który nagle pojawił się na miejscu całego zamieszania.  
\- Nie wiem, co to jest, ale na pewno nie pies – obstawał przy swoim Tony. – On ODGRYZŁ kawałek mojej zbroi i nawet się przy tym nie zmęczył. Psy tak nie robią. W każdym razie normalne psy.

Zanim Stephen zdołał ponownie stanąć w obranie Lorda Admirała Nelsona, Loki machnął ręką i na ustach mężczyzny pojawiła się srebrna taśma. Strange zagotował się z bezsilnej i, od teraz milczącej, złości.

\- Wywiązaliśmy się ze swojej części – powiedział Thor obserwując, jak mopsik i jego pan bezskutecznie próbują się uwolnić. – Mam nadzieję, że ty też dotrzymasz swojej.  
\- Ależ bracie mój, czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci powód… - zaczął wyniośle Loki, ale przerwał widząc uniesione brwi Thora. – Dobra, nie ważne. Zabiorę go tylko w bezpieczne miejsce i wracam po was.

Loki zniknął razem ze Strangem, a trzej Avengersi zostali sami w parku, w którym noc już dawno zapadła.

\- Myślisz, że nas nie ocygani? – zapytał Thora Clint.  
\- Mam nadzieję – Odinson nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego.  
\- Panowie, a co zrobimy z tym? – odezwał się Tony, który wciąż trzymał mopsa. Mops wciąż warczał. – Jestem prawie pewien, że on pożera dusze.  
\- Pokaż mi go – Thor wziął pieska i zaczął drapać go po grzbiecie. Zwierzak momentalnie się uspokoił i tylko prawa tylna łapa podrygiwała mu śmiesznie.  
\- Thor Mopsowładny – mruknął pod nosem Clint i zwrócił się do Tony’ego – Na prawdę masz haka na nas wszystkich?  
\- Mam – potwierdził Stark nie odrywając oczu od Thora i Lorda Admirała, którzy chyba właśnie stawali się najlepszymi kumplami.  
\- Co masz na mnie?  
\- Och, z tobą sprawa jest prosta – trzeba cię albo oślepić, albo upić – wyjaśnił Tony.

Clint już miał zaprotestować, ale po krótkim namyśle uznał, że w sumie to logiczne założenie. 

\- A co masz na Thora?  
\- Odgromnik. 

***

Loki szybko i bezproblemowo wysłał swoich trzech pomocników do Wanaheimu, by tam, w spokoju albo i nie, mogli doprowadzać do ruiny swoje wątroby i resztki godności. Następnie wrócił do jednej ze swoich rozlicznych i dobrze ukrytych kryjówek, gdzie przeniósł Stephena Strange’a. 

Stephen siedział na krześle, przywiązany do niego jak kiedyś Loki przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Psotnik stał przed nim, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, w swoim nieskazitelnym, czarnym garniturze i obserwował go uważnie. Strange odwdzięczał mu się równie uważnym spojrzeniem. Lokiego zaczynało to denerwować, bo więźniowie nie powinni być tak opanowani. 

Żeby nie stać jak kołek obszedł kilka razy swojego jeńca. Milczał przy tym, żeby sprawiać wrażenie, że się namyśla, chociaż tak naprawdę po prostu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się, że to wszystko tak sprawnie pójdzie. Chciał odegrać się na Strange’u za wszystko, co ten mu zrobił, ale tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie chce zrobić. Groził mu okrutną i bolesną śmiercią, fakt, ale kiedy przyszło co do czego nie miał zamiaru go zabić. Być może dziabnie go kilka razy sztyletem, tak dla zasady. 

W końcu znów stanął przed Stephenem i, nie bez sporej dozy osobistej satysfakcji, zerwał mu taśmę z ust. Mężczyzna zaimponował mu, bo pomimo ewidentnego bólu tylko syknął i skrzywił się nieznacznie. 

\- Miło znów cię widzieć, Loki.

Psotnik skwitował prychnięciem to nonszalanckie powitanie.

\- Twoja sytuacja raczej nie napawa optymizmem – przypomniał mu.  
\- Och, nie powiedziałbym, że jest aż tak źle – pogodnie odparł Stephen. – Jestem tu razem z tobą, co w sumie odpowiada moim planom, choć faktycznie te kajdany trochę utrudniają interakcję.  
\- Nie byłbyś taki zadowolony, gdybyś wiedział, co cię czeka – warknął Loki, któremu dobry nastrój więźnia działał na nerwy.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż mi powiesz, co ze mną zrobisz – odparł Strange i oblizał usta, nie odrywając przy tym oczu od Lokiego, który nagle stracił cały rezon i zamilkł.  
\- No więc, jakie masz plany co do mnie? – zapytał ponownie czarnoksiężnik, kiedy milczenie przedłużało się.  
\- Z pewnością coś długotrwałego i bolesnego – odparł Psotnik i podszedł do okna, żeby zyskać na czasie. – Zdaj się na moją kreatywność.  
\- Bardzo na nią liczę – przyznał Stephen – ale jeśli nie masz nic konkretnego na myśli pozwól, że podsunę ci kilka pomysłów.  
\- Co to niby ma…? – zaczął Loki odwracając się, ale w tej samej chwili został gwałtownie przyparty do ściany.  
\- Wybacz moją opieszałość, ale Stark to naprawdę pomysłowy człowiek – powiedział Stephen przytrzymując ręce Asgardczyka.  
\- Jak ty…? – wyjąkał zaskoczony Loki.  
\- Jak się uwolniłem? Cóż, mam bardzo zwinne palce i kilka ukrytych talentów, które być może wkrótce poznasz – wymruczał mu do ucha Stephen.  
\- Zostaw mnie w cholernym spokoju! – warknął Loki, który w końcu zdołał się opanować.  
\- Rzeczywiście tego chcesz? – drugi mężczyzna pytająco uniósł brew.  
\- Oczywiście!  
\- A mi się wydaje, że nie do końca.

W ciszy mierzyli się wzrokiem. Loki pierwszy odwrócił głowę.

\- Widzisz, Loki – podjął Stephen – za pierwszym razem rzeczywiście postąpiłem z tobą wbrew twojej woli, przyznaję. Jednak ani za drugim, ani za trzecim razem w żaden sposób nie zmuszałem cię, byś do mnie przyszedł. To były twoje decyzje.  
\- Ostatnio to Thor mnie zmusił – przypomniał mu oschle Loki.  
\- I na pewno nie mógłbyś znaleźć sposobu, żeby tego uniknąć?

Milczenie Lokiego było bardzo wymowne.

\- I w końcu dzień dzisiejszy. Uwięziłeś mnie, to prawda, ale po co? Gdybyś chciał mnie zabić lub torturować już byś to zrobił, a jednak nawet się na to nie zanosiło. Uprzedziłem cię, że sprawię, że sam do mnie wrócisz. I wróciłeś. Trzy razy, choć ten ostatni może nie jest całkiem po mojej myśli. Czego ode mnie chcesz, Loki?

Loki odważył się w końcu spojrzeć w niesamowicie jasne oczy Stephena, który oczywiście rozszyfrował go bezbłędnie. Ich pierwsze spotkanie, poza bezsilną wściekłością i wstydem, zasiało w nim także fascynację, która kiełkowała w nim powoli i niezauważenie, dopóki nie rozwinęła się pożądanie. Przerażająco silne pożądanie, które Strange z łatwością dojrzał w jego szeroko otwartych, zielonych oczach.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że chcę nie tylko twojej siły, magii i wiedzy. To część tego, kim jesteś, a ja od początku chcę cię całego. 

Drżące lekko palce obrysowały linię szczęki Lokiego, przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę. Strange przysunął się bliżej i ich oddechy mieszały się w tych kilku centymetrach przestrzeni, jaka jeszcze dzieliła ich od siebie. Drugą dłoń Stephen położył na karku Psotnika, wplatając palce w jego kruczoczarne włosy.

Loki znów był wściekły – na siebie, na swoje niezdecydowanie i strach. Robienie wszystkiego na przekór tak bardzo weszło mu w nawyk, że teraz ciężko było mu zachować się inaczej. Głośno przełknął ślinę i uznał, że w sumie i tak już dawno wpadł po uszy, więc co mu szkodzi sprawdzić, jak głęboko może zabrnąć. Zrobił głęboki wdech i sięgnął ustami do ust drugiego mężczyzny.

***

Gdyby nie to, że drzwi do salonu w Avengers Tower były rozsuwane, pewnie otworzyłyby się z hukiem, bo widok, jaki ujrzeli Natasza, Steve i Bruce aż się o to prosił. A widokiem tym był Thor, który chwytem strażackim dźwigał Tony’ego Starka, któremu najwyraźniej bardzo się to podobało. Za nimi do salonu wtoczył się Barton, któremu udało się trafić w drzwi już za drugim podejściem.

\- Witajcie, przyjaciele! – radośnie zawołał Gromowłądny.  
\- Czołem – mruknęła Nat. – Gdzie was poniosło? Zniknęliście na dwadzieścia cztery godziny.  
\- Niebo – powiedział niewyraźnie Tony, który został bezceremonialnie zrzucony na kanapę. – To musiało być niebo.

Trzeźwa trójka wymieniła zdziwione spojrzenia.

\- Pokazywałem im uroki innych krain Yggdrasila – wyjaśnił Thor.  
\- I nie zaprosiliście nas? – zapytał Banner trochę urażonym tonem.  
\- Zawsze możemy to powtórzyć – Thor rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.  
\- O nieee – jęknął Clint z poziomu podłogi, który okazał się dla niego najbardziej stabilny. – O nie, nie, nieee… Dajcie mi mój łuk, ja się zastrzelę!*  
\- Co wy w siebie wlaliście? – zapytał Steve pochylając się nad Tonym i pociągając nosem.  
\- Chyba wszystko, ale literalnie, _wszystko_ – Tony złapał go za koszulę i przyciągnął do siebie. – Steve, gdybyś tylko widział te wszystkie… Co ty tam masz?

Kiedy Tony złapał za koszulę Capa ta zsunęła się trochę, odsłaniając czerwony ślad na jego obojczyku. Rogers odskoczył szybko i zmieszał się, jakby miał lat dziewiętnaście, a nie dziewięćdziesiąt. 

\- To nic takiego – powiedział i szybko poprawił koszulę.  
\- Czyli jednak byłeś na randce! – nie krył zdziwienia Clint, którego podłoga wciąż nie wypuszczała z objęć.  
\- A mi mówiłeś, że masz zobaczyć się z Buckym… – Bruce zmarszczył brwi.

Zapadło milczenie, podczas którego nastąpiło szybkie skojarzenie faktów.

\- Nieee… - zaczął Clint.  
\- Tak! – krzyknęła Nat.  
\- Ale przecież wy… - Bruce wciąż marszczył brwi gapiąc się na Steve’a, który zrobił się czerwony, wymamrotał coś o zmęczeniu i uciekł.  
\- Przypomnij mi później, że mam się czuć zazdrosny! – krzyknął za nim Tony.  
\- Ktoś mi powie, czemu on wciąż zachowuje się w tych kwestiach jak nastolatek? – zapytała Natasza, ale nikt nie umiał jej odpowiedzieć.  
\- To jeszcze raz – gdzie wy trzej byliście? – Bruce zwrócił się do Thora, który sprawiał wrażenie najmniej pijanego.

Thor bardzo kwieciście i z rozmachem godnym lepszej sprawy zaczął opowiadać o ich przygodzie. Clint tymczasem doczołgał się do kanapy i oparł się o nią.

\- A co, jeśli Strange się uwolni i zechce nas trochę sponiewierać w ramach zemsty za uwięzienie? – zapytał, bo mimo niskiej zawartości krwi w jego alkoholu ta sprawa trochę go niepokoiła.  
\- Spokojna twoja rozczochrana – odparł sennie Tony. – Mój genialny intelekt zadbał o to, żeby wilk był syty i owca cała.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Gdy nikt nie patrzył powiedziałem mu, jak otworzyć te kajdany bez klucza.

***

\- To było… To było…  
\- Widzisz, mówiłem, że mam zwinne palce.  
\- Ale nic nie wspominałeś o jezyku.

**Author's Note:**

> *To nawiązanie do postaci kasztelana Mirmiła znanego z komiksów o Kajku i Kokoszu, który często odgrażał się, że zastrzeli się z łuku. Pasowało tak bardzo, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. 
> 
> Na razie serię uważam za zamkniętą, bo zwyczajnie nie mam pomysłu, co dalej zrobić z tymi dwoma matołami, ale to nie znaczy, że w przyszłości czegoś tu jeszcze nie dodam. Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły, to będę wdzięczna za kopnięcie mojej weny na rozruch.


End file.
